beyond this earthly realm
by anime demon 1997
Summary: she came close, her lips not even an inch away from mine and whispered. "Do you wish to forget me?" i mearly stared into her stuuning amythest eye's. "never." "then tell me, what is it you wish?" she shifted, she now leaned on my back. taking her long elagant fingers and gently lifting my head to the side. "to have you by my side...forever." silence "as you wish...master."
1. Chapter 1

I sighed; leaning back on my desk chair. It's not like this homework was hard but it was merely the idea that she has been gone for close to three years. He ran his hands symmetrically through his hair, then smoothed it down. Well at least in the time without her he made friends; ones who didn't mind his opinions about symmetry. Also in that time he now also has weapons; two of them, Liz and patty. To him they were like sisters Liz the older and patty the younger. He put a hand over his chest feeling it clench; he winced and then heard a growl.

"Dammit" he mumbled "it's getting worse" he relaxed when he felt an ease in his chest, I mean sure it was temporary; but at least it had subsided for now. The pain; the clenching feeling, it was a constant reminder of her absence; of how much her presence really effected his very being. the pain over the years had merely grew worse, at first it was a simple twitch a shaky hand but now it shoots across his chest enveloping it into its painful embrace; it hurt like hell. He bent over 'damn the pain'; it was getting angry. He was sure the next step in his pain was spasms or cardiac arrest if he was 'lucky'.

The pain yet again subsided and leaned back in his chair yet again. No one knew. No one knew of the constant pain he was in; though he was sure soon people would, he did hide his pain for the last three years; but the feeling back then wasn't as intense as it is now. He felt it roar this time, growling and screaming telling him to 'retrieve what was rightfully his' 'to go through the plain and get what he and kid both desired'; the voice rang in his ears, it clawing at its confines. He sighed, no one would understand; no one from this world at least. Someone powerful once told him; that no one in this world has the ability to open there minds to the possibilities because if they did the world would be more culturally open; but since the worlds afraid of being hurt they close their eyes and pretend everything's okay despite the situation; totally disregarding how heavy the meaning of ones words can truly be.

Was that him? Was he being blinded and not truly thinking of the possibilities? He closed his notebook, the assignment was almost done and it wasn't due till eighth period, so he'd do it at lunch. He looked at the clock. _2:30 Am. _he took a deep breath and let it out sighing. But perhaps it was best he didn't tell them, I mean all of it sounded pretty far-fetched anyway and if they did believe him… he shivered at the sense of unknowing. He went to his bed and got in, already in his nightclothes and relaxed. He looked at his clock again. _2:45 . _ Had to get to sleep. He drifted, the monster inside him screaming one thing, and one thing only.

_'MEGAMI'_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to try to update more regularly, for those of you who care and I would also like to thank those who have reviewed and read my story so far. I'm a bit of a review whore ( they make me feel warm and fuzzy) so I do depend on you to give me my fix :-). if you flame me then it better be a damn good reason otherwise you can just suck a dick ;-*. soo

on with the story...

...

* * *

Liz p.o.v

I had gotten up to the sound of pan's clattering and the smell of smoke which had wafted through the house… Patti tried to cook. I jumped up from the warmth of the bed only to run into the cold; my window was open, and the heat was on... I slapped my forehead because of my silly mistake. But then remembered the possibility of the house catching on fire and ran to the door. I peered my head out to find that kid had done the same; he peered out his hair messy and best of all… shirtless. She blushed, seeing that he became more… defined in these last couple of years; he had hit his growth spurt some time last year and is now taller than Liz and well… his muscles grew… i put on a lazy smile. It had happened only last summer that I had realized my feelings for my symmetry loving miester. I blushed even more when he noticed me staring. His eyes alert.

"Liz! Come on of Patti's going to try to burn down the house. AGAIN!" kid scrambled down the stairs his normal grace non-existent. I followed him, his movements seemingly slower than normal; more sluggish. We had come to the kitchen to find Patti with a pan in her hand and the flame on high.

"Dammit Patti! What have we told you about cooking unsupervised!" kid said grabbing the pan and turning off the flame.

I stared at his, there were bag's under his eyes now that she thought about it… he had been looking a bit sickly lately.

"Liz? Liz?!" kid tried to catch her attention.

Liz blushed "sorry just a bit spacey!" she then attempted to laugh it off.

Kid and Patti looked at her for a moment.

"Okay so Patti" kid looked at Patti "no TV. For a week" kid stated in an almost fatherly tone.

"But the fire went right out!" Patti pouted

"It doesn't matter! We shouldn't be having bi-weekly fires! Besides the fire Marshall said if we keep this up we will be on our own from now on" kid mentioned that last part more of a mumble.

"But I thought he was just joking about that" I motioned to kid "I mean there's no way they would really not come if we had a fire… right?"

Sigh "truthfully I don't know" kid then started rubbing the back of his neck, guiding my vision to his back long, toned, marked… wait a minute! Marked? My gaze held on to the symmetrical claw marks. Four deep marks on each side with a lighter fifth mark on the bottom of each side. I subconsciously walk towards him and just stare at the bizarre yet beautiful mark. What did I really know about kid's past anyway?

…

…

Nothing. I was only familiar with his present, I almost smacked my head. I literally allowed me and my sister to live with an (almost) complete stranger; for all we knew back then he could had been some weird weapon obsessed murdering rapist!

I almost laughed at the idea. Kid being a murdering rapist. HA. What a laugh… but still I should have had more sense to ask.

I stared at the haunting scars on his back.

he has a past,

and it eats me, knowing

I don't know I thing.


	3. Chapter 3

death the kid p.o.v.

I'm sitting on a bench and the sun is out and shining, the clouds are full and airy whips in the wind, mere splotches on a canvas of azure. everything so pristine, everything so perfect. but I feel like total shit. it's hard to breathe even in the loose black tee and cargo's I have on. despite the heat my skin is cold and clammy and I know if HE doesn't calm down, my next trip is to the emergency room.

'MATE!'

I put my hands over my ears but it doesn't help, he just gets louder.

'MATE!'

he snarls, he growls, but god only knows when he will get the object of our obsession.

...

...

...

he whimpers and there's of brief moment of understanding between us.

"kid?"

my head lazily looks up. it's Liz.

"yes" that one word took so much out of me.

she looks me In the eye and searches. for what? only she knows.

" you don't look so good... maybe we should just go home instead of meeting up with soul and maka"

silence

" apparently blackstar is sick and Tsubaki is taking care of him."

I made a desperate attempt to laugh and I hate how strangled it sounded.

"only idiots catch summer colds" I smile at my words. I stood up.

then it happened

I heard laughter but it sounded distant. colors grew duller and before I knew it the world was spinning. I took a step forward.

then darkness.

* * *

i look around and my heart leaps.

_'it's the forest'_

my legs start moving and for once my body is not in pain.

_'where in the forest!"_

the monster practically sang as we came to the clearing.

I whipped my head around in a frenzied manor and my beautiful surroundings quickly fled into my mind.

the grass had fresh dew drops and a sweet smell, there where wild flowers in sparse groups around the clearing.

there was a waterfall that fell into small lake, it's crystal clear waters reflecting the large boulder left strategically on it's edge.

and on that boulder was a girl...looking over the lake.

I walked towards her.

her back was turned but I knew who she was.

long black hair,

thin long limbs,

all wrapped in a beautiful black and silver kimono. she was a present. a perfectly symmetrical present just for me.

_'...'_

even HE couldn't speak. I knew he agreed.

my eye's never tore away from her.

so beautiful... so mine.

my fingers where inches away from the back of her kimono.

and then i froze.

my body couldn't move and i don't know why.

i try to speak.

_'turn around'_

_'look at me'_

but the words are caught in my throat.

then I felt it.

the scene around me darkened as I felt a force tear me away and slam me back in my body.

then...

I opened my eyes.

* * *

soooo...

you guy's love me right?

AHH I know u do.

so what do you guy's think so far about the girl in the black kimono?

what do you think about kids thoughts towards her?

would you guy's like some lemon action? (wiggle's eyebrows)

review to tell me your thoughts and dreams!

well not dreams...no offence.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I'd like to thank my friend Eivexst for helping me start off this chapter (I was having trouble saying what I wanted to say with-out making it sound so cliché) and I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in what seems like years … so on that mega happy fun note I hope you enjoy!

Kid p.o.v-

I saw things were dark as I slowly felt each of my limbs waking up, I moved my arm up finding that it was attached to something and slowly slid my eyes open and realized I was laying on something soft, then heard a certain beeping sound, I sighed hoping things were symmetrical in the room as I slowly opened my eyes as far as they could go.

"Kid?"

I open my eyes further to analyze my surroundings. White walls with a white ceiling that clashed with silver medical instruments. I looked at my raised arm to see that there was a small white cotton ball with a bandage on it and from that bandage came a long thin tube that connected to what I assumed to be an iv bag.

"Kid?"

I look around me to see a disorganized semi-circle of my friends. All eyes were on me and it was unnerving. I look to my right to see Liz and patty. Liz looks like she was crying, her face blotchy and streaked with old tears and patty was just silent, calm, collected an eerie sight. I try to move but that restricting feeling in my chest tightens further and wince then proceeded to fall back on to the bed. I open my eyes once again to see the concerned look of my friends.

"w-what happened" my voice unintentionally sounded harsh_. 'I've must have been out-cold for a while.' _

Liz answered my question.

"w-we were about t-to leave the park when y-you fell." She lifted a shaking hand to her mouth as she tried taking a deep breath. "t-then you s-started bleeding." She started crying again. "God there was so, so much blood…so much" She whispered. Maka consoled Liz as she cried.

I furrowed my brow and looked around the room. "I-I don't understand…was I shot?"

"No, you weren't shot." Stein's voice was calm as he looked at his clip board while speaking.

I leaned my head back. But that was the only reasonable explanation I could think of. Standing up one minute then lying on the floor bloody the next. 'who would hate me that much to shoot me? I mean…' I locked my jaw as I realized the reason for my fall wasn't reasonable, wasn't logical, hell wasn't even sane. I hear the beast laughing from the back of my mind. Before the beast was clawing at its confines, shredding away at my minds inner walls; but not to escape. To do this. To hurt me like I'm supposedly hurting it.

"t-then what happened?" Liz is now calmed down to the point where she could speak with minimal hiccups.

Stein looked frustrated and annoyance could be heard in his voice. "Nothing is wrong with him."

"But the guy looks like hell, how can nothing be wrong with him?" I looked over at soul and ignored his comment.

"Stein all of us saw how bloody he was when he came in, maybe the tests are false negatives?" tsubaki was next to an awake and also eerily silent black star, handing him a fresh tissue for his nose after she spoke.

Stein gave a stressful sigh as he looked at every one. "I checked his body for and cuts or lacerations and I redid any test I gave him, three times and still nothing." Stein took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled.

"Make that four" Mira came into the room and sighed. "I just did all the tests again, on ALL new machines and they still read the same thing."

"H-how can that be p-possible, I saw h-him…" Liz stumbled over a few words but was still calming down.

"It doesn't make sense…unless kid has something he's not sharing?" stein turned a lazy eye towards me. Slowly moving the giant screw that ran through his head.

Stein was trying to dissect me, but he can only go so far before being forced away. I was with her for years, teaching me methods to keep me safe from the things that lurk in human skin. Building a mental barrier is as easy as breathing with a little practice.

"I have nothing to share; all I felt was pain then everything went dark."

"hmm." Stein analyzed me while Mira checked my IV. Stein then gave an artificial smile as he spoke. "Well I'm sure kid's been through a lot and needs to rest. That means we should all go."

Stein gestured for everyone to leave and everyone started to file out with unsure looks on their faces. Except Liz and patty they stayed by my bed side as I looked wearily at them.

"You need to leave." I care too much about them for them to worry like this.

"But- but kid…do you know how long you where…sleeping." Patty tried to maintain her childish composure to reassure me, but it didn't fool me.

"An hour or –"

"Try 2 day's…almost three." Liz made a quick look out the window then at me. I turn my head at the window in shock. Pitch black. Not even a moon to shed any light. I looked back at Liz and patty.

"I'm fine." I tried to reassure them. "I just need to dream."

"Dream?" Liz and patty gave me a look of confusion.

"By dream I mean good night sleep…when you go into a deep sleep you dream and your body repairs itself, that's what I need right now." It was true I did need sleep, my body feels heavy just thinking about it.

"Okay then…" Liz pursed her lips. "Come on patty, kid needs his rest."

There was an exchange of goodbyes then they left. I lay my head back down and close my eyes.

"_Master"_

"_Maaaaster."_

I hear a teasing voice as I turn around. I'm in a forest. The trees are thick and tall smelling of pine and the grass is long and untamed. It's chilly out so my breath can be seen.

"_Master?"_

I turn around and see the girl in the black kimono. But she's a good 30 feet from me. I just stand and watch her as she looks for someone. I practically dissect her with my eyes. She's smaller than me but still tall about 5'9, her long black hair is half up in an intricate fashion. Her body twists and turns as she carefully looks around.

"_Master, this isn't funny anymore"_

She seems to look everywhere but behind her and I stare in mild amusement as she even goes as far as to look under a rock. She sighs as she stands up a few lose strands of hair symmetrically falling from the elegant updo. I can't see her face, it is but a blur even though I can see everything else about her as clear a day; but I know for a fact she's sad.

"M-master…"

Her voice is but a mere whine as I see tears fall on the ground beneath her. She calls for a master she was certain was here. I watch as she cries for him over and over again, her body shaking as she falls to her knee's and continues to cry. I feel my throat tighten as I see this. Her sobs are loud even though she tried to desperately muffle them, I can't stand it. I run to her. maybe I can help her somehow, help her find her "master" or something, I mean I can't just stand here and watch this.

"_Excuse me, what's wrong?"_ I'm not even an arm's length away from her as I place my hand on her shoulder…. My hand went right through. I screamed as I looked at my hand then the rest of my body. It's almost completely see through.

"_This is not real, this cannot be happening!"_

I try to chant over and over trying to focus on staying here; ignoring the small nagging fact that even in all my commotion she still hasn't looked at me. I question everything about this "reality" as I feel this odd lucid pressure coursing through my veins. I'm slipping and the scene around me gets foggy and I'm suddenly not sure if I'm breathing or not.

"_master?"_

A small fleeting voice spoke as my surroundings went completely blank.

My eyes opened and I'm still on the hospital bed, the only difference being that I feel great. I feel like I did before the pain. I sit up to see no one around me just four walls, a ceiling, and two large windows. I look at the wall clock and saw the time. _3:15 Am. _I cautiously look around and when I see no one, I take out the unsymmetrical IV connected to my vein.

I feel no pain so I continue to slowly move my body out of the bed, trying not to make any noise…just in case stein is awake somewhere. 'No way in hell I'm taking that chance' I stand up and notice I'm not in my regular clothes but pajamas Liz and patty must have brought for me. I look around once again to see the clothes I wore that day are gone but my shoes are under the bed. I put on my shoes and quickly tie my laces as I make my way out of the infirmary and the D.W.M.A.

It was cold outside. It was unusually cold, but I guess that's what happens when the end of summer comes, everything gets colder, looks a little older, and everyone's mood dampers. Just a little, just enough to notice. A loud clap of thunder resonated throughout the sky cueing the rain to pour buckets. I mutter a slur of curses about my luck as I start to run, the thumping noise of my feet hitting the concrete the only thing I can hear past the sharp thudding noise of the rain on the asphalt. It took me a matter of minutes to get home… I guess not wanting to get hypothermia in 65 degree weather is a great motivator.

I scoff at my joke as I get the spare key from under the middle of the welcome mat and quickly unlock the door. I try to stay as silent as possible as I close the door behind me, locking it and swiftly walking up the stairs and going into my room. I start to change my clothes which now look like they had melded into my skin, obsessively clinging to me. I put on some sweats and get a towel from the closet outside my room, using it to dry off my hair as I reentered my room.

I see my phone on my desk and pick it up. _'Liz must have brought it home after the incident…' _I look at my home screen to see it has still has a full battery, when I suddenly notice a small red phone on the upper left corner on the screen. A missed call? I try to think for a moment _'I'm sure Liz and patty told everyone I was in the hospital…Maka, soul, tsubaki, blackstar… they probably told father too.' _It was an unknown number with no area code. '_A prank caller maybe?' _but prank callers don't leave voice messages right? Especially one for a minute and ten seconds. I play the message and put the phone up to my ear.

…

…

'Maybe someone butt dialed me by accident.' Then I heard it, my jaw dropped. The teasing melodic sound that swirled in the air around me, vocal patterns I recognize as words made the monster howl in delight. I closed my eyes and savored it… Looking back I realize I repeatedly replayed that message for hours, clinging to the three words that are serving as my morphine.

…

…

"… _Tag your it."_


End file.
